LOTM: Escapade Through Time S2 P8/Transcript
(Rayla is seen napping on Razor's bed) P. Rayla:........ (Razor enters the room) Razor: Hey mate! P. Rayla: *Groans*....... Razor: Its time to eat! P. Rayla:.... (Rayla sees Razor carrying two plates of raw meat) P. Rayla:....I'm not eating that. Razor: Excuse me? P. Rayla: I am not eating that. Razor: But its meat. P. Rayla: RAW meat! Razor: So?? P. Rayla:...... Razor: Oh right. You can't eat raw meat. P. Rayla: Yeah. Razor: Oh well. More for me. (Razor eats both plates of meat whole) P. Rayla: *Covers her mouth to keep from upchucking* Razor: Mmmm! P. Rayla: Fucking nasty... Razor: Ah now then. (Razor sends out a tendril, it wraps around Rayla's waist and it pulls her over to Razor who puts an arm around her) P. Rayla: !! Razor: Alone time. P. Rayla: Excuse me asshole!? Razor: What do you like to do for alone time my dear? P. Rayla: Nothing that involves you! Razor: Aww come on. Give me time and I'll find something you'll really enjot. P. Rayla: Not gonna happen you- !! (Razor grops Rayla's butt) P. Rayla: *Angry blush* YOU DISGUSTING PERV!!! (SLAP) Razor:...... (Rayla is seen having slapped Razor) P. Rayla: *Growls* Razor:..... *Looks at Rayla with a glare* P. Rayla:.... *Silent Gulp* Razor:..... *Smirks* I do love it when my mates start out feisty. P. Rayla: Motherfucker! (Rayla goes to slap again, but tendrils restrain her arms) P. Rayla: *Growls* Razor: You and me are gonna have a fun time together. And I'll make you love me in the end. P. Rayla: Bite me motherfucker! Razor: Ooooh. I never heard that one. But.... (Razor starts to show his teeth) Razor: I wouldn't mind taking a bite out of that tasty, tasty, skin of yours. P. Rayla: !!! Razor: Hehe. P. Rayla: NOT LIKE THAT!!! (Rayla headbutts Razor) Razor: NN!! (Rayla makes a run for the door and it opens) P. Rayla: YES!! (Rayla runs out) Razor: *Frustrated sigh* (Razor runs after Rayla) P. Rayla: I'M FREE!!! (Targhuls take notice) Targhul #4: Was that Razor's mate?? Targhul #2: I....think so? (Razor runs by) Razor: Come back! P. Rayla: *voice* PISS OFF!! Targhul #4: Should we....? Targhul #5: Nah. He's got it. Targhul #4: R-Right. (Rayla keeps running) P. Rayla: Yes! I'm almost! THERE!!! (A tendril then wraps around Rayla's ankle before she falls) P. Rayla: GNN!!! *Moans* (Rayla starts to get dragged back) P. Rayla: *Digs her nails in the ground* NO!! NO DAMN IT!!! (Razor picks Rayla up) Razor: You know, I didn't want to do it, but I guess my tendrils are going to keep you company for a bit longer once we get back in the room! P. Rayla: *Intense struggle* GET YOUR GODDAMN HANDS AND TENDRILS OFF OF ME!!! (Razor wraps Rayla completely with his tendrils) Razor: Nope. (Razor drags Rayla back to his room as she struggles. He puts her down and locks his door) Razor:.... P. Rayla: *Growls* YOU- (A tendril keeps Rayla restrained to the floor) P. Rayla: Nn.. Razor:.... (Razor looks down at Rayla) Razor: You're in trouble now. P. Rayla: Hnn…. Razor: Now. I'm gonna have to hurt you. P. Rayla: *thinking* Brother... Please... You can hear my thoughts... Save me!! (Back at X's nest, Past Ray starts to sit up) P. Ray:....Huh... Ray: What is it? P. Ray: Rayla… She's in trouble! I can hear it! Ray: She is?? P. Ray: I know she is! Ray:... We'll need to tell the others. (Past Ray nods as he and present go to find the others. Meanwhile...) Rayla:.... Raynell: Mom? You okay? Rayla: Y-Yeah yeah. I'm okay.... Raynell: You sure? Rayla: Yeah... Just.... Thinking about what's going on with my past self. Raynell:..... Rayla: I know what you said before Raynell but... I do understand if you hate me. Raynell: Huh?? Rayla:..... Raynell: Mom I don't hate you. Rayla:.... *Sighs* I know you don't. (Rayla turns and then hugs Raynell) Rayla: You're my wonderful girl after all. Even if my past self doesn't see it. Raynell; Awwww thanks mom! Rayla: *Smile* P. Ray: Rayla! (The two look over to see the two Ray's run up to them) Rayla: Ray? And Ray? What's going on? Ray: My past self felt Rayla's thoughts! She's in DEEP trouble! Raynell: Oh no! what is Razor doing to her?! P. Ray: I don't know but she needs help NOW! Raynell: Then let's go! Rayla: Lead the way Ray! P. Ray: Right! (The group runs off) TO BE CONTINUED......Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts